k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory (Part 2)
is the fifth chapter of K: Memory of Red. Eric attempts to kill Tatara Totsuka but is intercepted by Kōsuke. He eventually reveals his reasons for wanting to do such a horrendous thing, despite it not being something he'd actually like to do. Word of this reaches the Red King, who decides to take full responsibility for what is going on. It includes dealing with the people who sent Eric to kill Totsuka... and Eric himself. Summary At a bus stop, Eric Sōlt‎ approaches Tatara Totsuka, who he tells that he has business with him as he pulls out a knife and lunges forward. Before the blade connects, it is caught by the hand of Kōsuke Fujishima, who angrily berates Eric for his actions and Tatara for not being more careful. Kōsuke angrily confronts Eric, telling him he regrets not making him talk and learning more about him. Noticing bruises on Eric's arm, Kōsuke asks why he considers himself a "dog", for which Eric breaks down and claims that he was being forced by a Yakuza-connected group to kill Mikoto but since he failed, they wanted him to kill Tatara or else they'd kill him. Kōsuke asks Eric why he didn't asks for their help, to which Eric asks him if he had any right to do so. Tatara reveals that he knew what Eric was up to but came anyway, surprising him. As Eric treats Kōsuke's wound, Tatara states that HOMRA isn't a charity and they don't have to help him, but that they still can. Upon Kōsuke's words and encouragement for him to do so, Eric tearfully asks for their help. Back at headquarters, Izumo Kusanagi discusses the recent events with Tatara over the phone, knowing that Eric attempted to kill him and telling Tatara not to lie about it. As Kusanagi closes the call, he asks Mikoto Suoh what he's going to do, who replies walks out, revealing that he's going alone and doesn't care about what he may face. Inside the headquarters, Mikoto meets with members of the group, asking if they have business with him. On the outside, Kusanagi, Eric, Kōsuke stand just as Mikoto exists. Upon seeing him, Kōsuke bows, apologizing for the trouble caused by him bringing Eric and claiming the responsibility. However, Eric stops him and tells him that he will not let him take responsibility for his actions, saying he's ready to face the consequences. In response, Mikoto approaches and lights Eric's head on fire. However, Eric does not burn. Instead, he opens his shirt to find that he's been branded with the HOMRA insignia. In response to Eric asking why, Mikoto states he felt weak from watching him. Tatara responds that Eric could've been branded without the flames had they desired, to which Mikoto tells him to shut up and reminds him that he's to take care of the new members, which he agrees to. On April 1, at 4:30pm, Eric watches Tatara's recorded video of him being brought to HOMRA by Kōsuke, with the latter commenting that it was over 18 months ago. As Kusanagi states that HOMRA has many things thanks to Tatara's hobbies and the videos are the biggest of all. Noticing that despite the many videos, Tatara, who recorded them, isn't in any, Kusanagi states that he wanted to preserve memories, calling him an idiot. Characters In Order of Appearance #Tatara Totsuka #Eric Sōlt‎ #Kōsuke Fujishima #Mikoto Suoh #Izumo Kusanagi #Unnamed Gang Members #Yō Chitose #Rikio Kamamoto #Masaomi Dewa #Misaki Yata #Anna Kushina #Saburōta Bandō #Shōhei Akagi Battles & Events *The Unsuccessful Assassination *Mikoto Suoh vs. Hikawa *Dog Days Are Over Navigation Category:Chapters